


Stories From the New World

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: A collection of stories inspired by various monsters throughout the New World.





	1. Egg Retrieval Gone Wrong

The Hunter knew he had to get this quest out of the way sooner or later. The Meowscular Chef had been yapping about how he needed those wyvern eggs more and more often, particularly whenever he stopped by the Canteen. Which was before every single hunt. It hadn’t taken the Hunter long to get fed up.

He’d already delivered one egg to the box, but it would be a while before he could throw the Ghillie Mantle on again. Crouching behind a branch, he watched the Rathian check over her nest. She sniffed around the area with low growls, and he could have sworn he’d seen her look in his direction. Yet it wasn’t long before she flapped her mighty wings and took to the sky.

Waiting for a few more moments to ensure the coast was clear, the Hunter slipped under the branch and into clear view. Jogging to the nest, he pushed aside dried grass and small bones until a pearly, lightly speckled egg revealed itself. He grunted as he lifted it into his arms, mentally and physically preparing himself for the mercifully short trek to camp.

An infuriated roar sounded from above. With a sickening dread bubbling in his stomach, the Hunter flinched as the Rathian landed. She had been waiting for him, ready to strike the moment he grabbed her precious eggs. She lunged at the Hunter, jaws wide open, only for him to manage a clumsy roll. She swung her tail as he righted himself, knocking him right off the ledge. He barely managed a scream as he plummeted from the top of the Great Tree to the pond far below.

The Hunter groaned as he awoke, every muscle and joint creaking in protest. Well, he was still alive at least. Miraculously, the egg was unharmed, but now he’d have to take the long way to camp. Through a monster-filled forest, potentially being pursued by a pissed off mother wyvern, all while hauling around a fragile egg. He would never take a request from the Meowscular chef again after this.

The sun was hanging lazily in the sky by the time he found a recognizable path to the northeast camp. He’d been continuously ducking and laying low at the slightest sound, but had only encountered a rather uninterested Tobi-Kadachi. But now he was home free, assuming a monster didn’t jump out from nowhere. At that moment a tapping sounded nearby. It was followed by a loud crack, and as the Hunter glanced down he spotted a tiny green beak poking out from the top of the egg.

No. No no no no no no. How could he have grabbed a mature egg?! Before he could react, the baby wyvern burst through with a squeaky attempt at a roar. She appeared to regard him before leaning in and licking his bearded chin. Of course. She’d imprinted on him, mistaken him for her own kind.

The Hunter sat down with a heavy sigh. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t finish the quest, and there was the issue of explaining this to the Commander. He couldn’t just leave her either, for she’d be a free meal for a Jagras, Anjanath, or Nargacuga. Hell, what would his Handler say if he just waltzed in with a baby Rathian in tow?

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the Rathian gnawing his gauntlet and whining. Just take care of the baby, worry about the consequences later, he thought to himself. With utmost care, the Hunter peeled apart the shell and lifted her up. He carried the tiny wyvern to a nearby pool of water, where he set her down and washed away the egg muck. Once she was clean, she yelped and nipped his fingers again.

The Hunter thought back to his studies on Rathalos and Rathian. For the first week or so of their lives, the hatchlings would eat pre-chewed scraps of meat provided by the parent before moving on to more solid food, then hunting live prey. He pulled a stick of raw meat from his pouch and grimaced. He liked Aptonoth as much as the next person, but eating it raw was a bit too much to ask for. The Hunter glanced at the Rathian, noting how she drooled at the sight of the meat. Hopefully she could wait for a minute.

The Rathian continued watching in awe as the Hunter rotated the leg of meat over a portable burner. It never took long, but he pulled it off before it could fully cook. Rare enough for both their likings, and not too hard for her to chew. He took a few bites of the steak, only to wonder if his saliva could potentially hurt her. Chewing slowly for a good minute, he sighed as he spit the scrap into his hand. Not much else he could do.

The baby Rathian dug in as soon as he lowered his hand. The meat was gone within seconds, leaving her to lick up any remaining bits of flavor from his hand. As he sat back down, she clambered into his lap and snuggled against his stomach. The Hunter couldn’t help but smile as he finished up the steak. Hard to believe such a sweet little wyvern would grow into the Queen of the Land.

Now that his mind was clear, he decided that the situation wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. Yes, the mother Rathian was likely still moody, and the Commander and Meowscular Chef were sure to chew him out. Yet the researchers were sure to be ecstatic, for they had studied and released many full-grown monsters he had captured, but a hatchling was rare. Perhaps he could find ways to raise her as a proper Rathalos would. Though her future was still uncertain, a new hope blossomed within the Hunter as he carried her to camp.


	2. Life of a Dodogama

The sun rose above the Elder’s Recess, spreading light across the crystalline landscape. A Dodogama wriggled out of the pit he’d dug and yawned. Another day had begun, but he didn’t give it much mind. It’s all the same to a Dodogama.

Much of the morning was spent munching on rocks and ores around the Recess. A few monsters passed him by, but he did not care to identify them. Well, besides the Deviljho that brutally chewed his hide and flung him against a wall. The bites stung, but were soothed simply by eating some honey and herbs. 

At noon he yanked a pesky Barnos from the air and snapped it up, hissing as more of the wingdrakes pecked at him. A Kushala Daora swept in, crushing one Barnos under her paw and devouring the other two whole. She then laid beside him and began asking about his experiences in the New World. While there was not much for him to comment on, she had seen deserts and forests, the terrifying domain of a powerful Elder Dragon, and other such things. Though he couldn’t quite grasp what she spoke of, his eyes twinkled in wonder. Perhaps there was more to this life? His experiences were all the same to a Dodogama.

As the sun lowered behind the volcanoes, a hunter struck the Dodogama. He gave pained yelps as Deviljho teeth dug into him in a different manner, the hunter expertly dodging his attacks. The brawl had to have lasted mere minutes before the Dodogama dragged himself out of the heated cavern and dug himself a new hole to rest in. He was thrust from slumber by an incredible shock, then thrown back in by an overwhelmingly sweet scent.

At some point he awoke on a wooden platform, where a few wyverians were poking at him and scribbling things down. He yawned and stretched out, leaving them to do as they pleased. Not an experience as amazing as the Kushala would describe, but it was something. All around him were new and interesting scents and colors, including a view of the sea. At one point the hunter snuck in, fed him some tasty ores and patted his massive jaw. Perhaps he wasn’t so terrible either.

A few days later the Dodogama was given a heavy elixir before being secured with ropes. A number of Mernos lifted him through the sky, where he could groggily make out the lands far below. More and more the Elder Dragon’s stories began to make sense. As he was placed down on the familiar soil of the Elder’s Recess, he gave more thought to potentially seeing more of the world. For this was all the same to a Dodogama.


End file.
